Dernière proposition
by Nelja
Summary: Spoiler épisode 3x13, Last of the time lords. Juste une petite conversation entre deux Time Lords, à propos de Martha, du Japon, et de quelques autres détails. Subtext slash MasterDoctor.


_Tout appartient à la BBC et cette version des persos à Russell T. Davies. Spoilers épisodes 3x13, "Last of the time lords". Juste une conversation, avec du subtext Master/Doctor, un tout petit peu inspirée par les vieilles saisons et pas mal par la réplique qui dit que Martha est la dernière personne à avoir quitté le Japon vivante (elle a de quoi se téléporter, après tout). Classé T/PG-13 pour violence physique et psychologique._

* * *

"Sais-tu, Docteur ?" Le Maître arbore un grand sourire qui s'accorde à la jubilation contenue dans sa voix, constate le Docteur qui lève péniblement la tête. "Martha Jones est au Japon. On dirait que les Toclafane ne peuvent toujours pas la voir, il m'a fallu trouver d'autres sources de renseignements. Contrariante, cette petite, vraiment."

Le Docteur ne répond pas. Le Maître fait la moue.

"Non ? Pas de réaction ? Peut-être ta légendaire intelligence te fait-elle défaut, peut-être faut-il que j'explique les faits un peu plus clairement... Je vais détruire le Japon, Docteur." Il se penche vers lui, toujours avec un sourire de fou. "Je vais le transformer en un enfer de flammes, et je te ferai regarder. Tout le monde mourra, ta petite Martha, et des millions d'autres personnes, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour intervenir !"

Il joint les mains penche la tête sur le côté, fait la moue. "Toujours rien ? Tu ne me dis même pas que tu me détestes ? Tu le faisais si bien autrefois, Docteur. Pas même juste une fois, pour me faire plaisir ?"

Le Docteur ne répond toujours pas. Il l'a effectivement dit de nombreuses fois. Pas vraiment personnellement, jamais, mais le Maître représentait tout ce qu'il hait.

Mais il ne peut plus diviser le monde en bien et en mal aussi facilement, maintenant qu'il a détruit Gallifrey. Le Maître lui apparaît maintenant plus comme un malade qui doit être plaint, qui peut être soigné, et il espère que c'est un peu rationnel, parce qu'il a appris de nouveaux éléments, pas juste parce qu'il est si seul.

Il pourrait lui dire qu'il le déteste, oui, tellement il déteste ce monde qu'il crée ; mais cela n'aurait plus la pure conviction d'autrefois.

"A quelles extrémités dois-je en venir pour te faire réagir ?" Le Maître n'essaie même pas de simuler correctement la contrariété. Il s'amuse beaucoup. "Je sais ! Et si je te disais que tu _peux_ l'empêcher ?"

Le Docteur n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lever la tête, de manifester de l'étonnement, de l'espoir ; il sait dès la seconde suivante que c'est un piège, pourtant. Cela ne peut être que cela.

"Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu lui as dit. Mais tu dois bien avoir un moyen de la contacter. Sinon, j'ai largement de quoi arranger ça. Tu fixes un point de rendez-vous. Tu m'aides à la piéger. Si tu tues ta petite Martha Jones, et elle seule, des millions de gens ont la vie sauve. N'est-ce pas un marché juste et honnête ?"

Il ne plaisante plus, constate le Docteur avec une pointe d'horreur. Il est mortellement sérieux.

"Tu es fou, Maître." murmure-t-il.

"Ah non ! Tu confonds tout, Docteur ! Toi tu es fou, et moi je suis raisonnable. Réfléchis bien à cela : ta Martha Jones mourra quel que soit ton choix. Par contre, tu peux sauver tous ces autres petits humains. Je ne pensais pas que la décision était si difficile." Sa voix est aussi dénuée d'émotion que s'il exposait une démonstration mathématique.

"Tu sais bien que c'est non."

"Non !" Le Maître a changé de ton cette fois-ci, il y a une sourde colère dans ses paroles. Il attrape le Docteur par le col, l'étranglant à moitié. "Non, je dois avouer que je ne mesurais pas ta stupidité ! Si tu n'étais pas si "fatigué", Docteur, je te ferais faire un exposé sur les raisons de ton choix, et peut-être qu'une telle absurdité pourrait me faire rire. As-tu conscience que tout à l'heure, presque maintenant, tu vas voir le Japon brûler, et que tout sera entièrement de ta faute ? Alors, pourquoi ?"

Le Docteur a de très bonnes raisons pour cela. Parce qu'il a un plan. Parce qu'il a confiance en Martha, qu'elle ne mourra pas, et que peut-être, même si elle mourrait, ce qu'elle a déjà fait pour lui sera suffisant et tout lui sera rendu. Pourtant, il ne peut se permettre de laisser remonter cet espoir à la surface de son esprit, parce que tout cela ne pourrait être qu'un piège pour lire ses pensées.

Il ne peut se permettre d'y puiser la consolation que cela pourrait lui apporter, et il souffre de ce que le Maître va faire presque comme si cela n'avait pas de remède possible.

Le Maître le serre encore au col, commence à lui tordre le bras. Les os du Docteur sont fragiles dans cet état et pourraient casser d'un instant à l'autre. La douleur est intense, mais il commence à avoir l'habitude, et ce n'est pas ce qui le torture le plus en cet instant.

"Docteur, je crois qu'il est vraiment temps pour nous deux d'être raisonnables. J'ai une proposition. Etant donné que je suis en vie et que je vais régner sur l'univers, je vais oublier généreusement toutes nos anciennes petites dissensions, toutes les fois où tu as essayé de m'en empêcher. Je vais oublier que tu as détruit Gallifrey sans moi. Tu es venu à la fin de l'univers me chercher et me rappeler qui j'étais, après tout."

Entre la violence de la prise du Maître et le moment où il le relache, il y a un instant où son toucher est presque une caresse. "Si tu acceptes ma proposition, si tu tues Miss Jones, je partagerai l'univers avec toi, Docteur. Cela fait longtemps que je ne te l'avais pas proposé, pas vrai ? Je te rendrai ta jeunesse, et tu auras la seconde place après moi, et je ne recevrai pas d'ordres de toi, mais tu pourras me parler tant que tu veux et essayer de m'expliquer ce que je dois faire, et même essayer de m'"aider", puisque apparemment tu penses que quelque chose doit être fait." Il sourit "Je crois que c'est un accord raisonnable."

C'est une des propositions les plus malsaines qui lui ait été faites, et le Docteur doit encore refouler sa confiance en Martha au plus profond de son esprit ; mais sans cet espoir, alors même que le choix reste évident, il est incroyablement douloureux. Cette offre est répugnante, et pourtant, elle contient des éléments qu'il désire si désespérément...

Il reste immobile et perdu quelques secondes avant de refuser. Quoi que cela puisse révéler sur lui, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Et quand enfin il secoue la tête en signe de dénégation, il a juste le temps de sentir le poing du Maître lui heurter la mâchoire, le faire tomber de son fauteuil roulant, basculer en arrière, comme une poupée de chiffons, sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour se retenir.

"Tu ne peux pas refuser ça !" hurle son ennemi, qui est tout ce qui lui reste. "Ne crois pas que je reviendrai te faire d'autres propositions si généreuses ! C'est la dernière fois ! C'est ta dernière chance, Docteur, et tu as tant à gagner et si peu à payer ! Elle meurt aujourd'hui de toute façon, et tu ne l'aimes même pas !!"

Il s'approche du Docteur, lui donne encore un coup de pieds qui l'envoie voler contre le mur, et le Docteur se demande s'il ne lui as pas brisé une côte, tellement cela lui fait mal de respirer. Il ne s'habitue pas totalement à la douleur physique, même pour lui ce n'est pas possible.

Le Maître se penche encore vers lui, lui fait courber la tête, le fait ramper à terre. "Est-ce si horrible pour toi de régner sur l'univers avec moi ? Alors que tu ne peux même pas dire que tu me détestes ? Je ne te demande que la mort de cette humaine, Docteur, et nous savons tous les deux que tu en as déjà tué des milliards qui valaient plus qu'elle. Tue-la, et plus jamais je ne te ferai subir ça. Tue-la, et je tuerai ma chère Lucy si tu le veux, et tu pourras peut-être sauver des mondes à nouveau, si tu arrives à me convaincre..."

Dans ces dernières phrases, une pointe de douleur s'insinue à travers la colère. L'idée s'impose au Docteur que le Maître veut qu'il accepte pas seulement pour la cruauté du jeu, pas seulement pour le torturer et briser ses idéaux, mais aussi parce qu'il a besoin de lui, lui aussi, pas seulement de le voir souffrir, de son aide aussi, même si jamais il ne le reconnaîtra plus explicitement.

C'est un éclair de joie bizarre, un éclair de douleur aussi, car il ne peut rien faire pour lui maintenant. Il n'acceptera pas ce marché, il ne le peut pas. Mais une partie de lui le veut, et cela le blesse et le dégoûte.

Et puis d'un coup, le Maître se met à rire, franchement, hystériquement, son moment de faiblesse passé, ou peut-être même entièrement simulé.

"Comme tu voudras, alors. Je t'enverrai bientôt chercher pour voir la destruction du Japon, dès que nous y serons, et ce sera ta faute. Tout ce que je ferai à partir de maintenant sera ta faute, _Docteur_."

Il claque la porte, après un dernier coup de pieds dans les côtes du Docteur, qui le fait gémir de douleur, parce qu'il se retient pour ne pas hurler.

Et le Maître est l'être le plus manipulateur, vicieux, tordu et brisé que le Docteur ait connu, mais pour cette fois, seulement pour cette fois, il se laisse blesser parce que cette pensée terrible est trop douce, il se laisse croire que tout ceci était brièvement vrai, peut-être.


End file.
